


Resting in the fields

by Alarnia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Characters, Napping, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, creative use of the grease spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: Caleb and Caduceus have a tryst, hidden in the tall grass.





	Resting in the fields

It was fortunate that the both Caduceus and Caleb were men who appreciated solitude. Likewise the wizard had built their home a ways away from the closest city, but not so far that it couldn’t be reached if need be. But of course, when one was a powerful wizard, distance was no object.

 

Irregardless, peace and quiet was a treasure both Caduceus and Caleb craved after all that life had thrown at them.

 

From the outside the home was deceptively small, innocuous. An old shack barely 30 feet across either way. The field around it was enchanted to keep strangers away. Anyone who approached without permission would find themselves walking forward yet making no ground, trapped by shifting time and space until they realized they ought to bother someone else. It was a tricky bit of magic, but it was no small price to pay for Caleb to maintain his and Caduceus’ privacy.

 

Although there was plenty of that to be had amidst the swaying grasses. This time of year the strands were tall, golden and heavy. The ground underneath soft from many years of detritus. Straw softened by decay.

 

It was warm out that day, Caduceus had gone out to tend the garden, and maybe pick vegetables for dinner. Only to be seduced by the fields into resting behind their curtain. He pressed his ear to the cool earth, listening to moles burrowing underneath. The smell of loam made him sleepy and mellow. The sun’s rays blanketing him. Times like these Caduceus felt like the Wildmother was doting on him, telling him to take a break and appreciate her gifts. He heard words of encouragement from the whisper of swaying grass, and the firbolg let sleep take him.

 

He awoke later, not long past high noon, to a friendly face making biscuits on his stomach.

 

“Mmh- Heyy Frumpkin.” Caduceus said groggily, smiling down at the stoic face of his husband’s familiar. The Fae creature mrrp’d at him as he shifted into a seated position, but otherwise continued to knead the firbolg’s thighs. Claws pulling up loose threads in his work pants.

 

“Does Caleb want something?” Caduceus asked, though he knew the cat could not speak. He liked to think that he was perceptive enough to at least read the feline’s mood, but truthfully it was usually too difficult to tell. The cat only ever seemed to act according to his master’s whims, so truthfully the pet’s behavior was more a reflection of his lover’s mood then the fae’s.

 

Frumpkin meowed loudly in response, and proceeded to begin grooming themself, effectively pinning Caduceus to his spot on the ground. Because he couldn’t just leave now, with his lap occupied as such. That would just be rude.

 

Caduceus sighed, and lay back again, pressing his ear to ground and listening to the earth groan.

In this way Caduceus heard Caleb’s approach long before he saw him. Caduceus had never really taken note of the man’s gait, as it was usually so soft and careful. Slow, and tentative. Too quiet to really hear, but through the earth Caduceus heard it, warm steady thumps like a heartbeat.

 

“Caduceus?” the firbolg heard that familiar Zemnian accent, a little faded, shy.

 

“Here,” Caduceus called back. He lifted his head, he was just tall enough in the torso for two sharp violet eyes and a shock of pink hair to be visible over the wheatgrass.

 

“Oh-” The Zemnian gave a dry laugh. The grooves in his face were tired, older, but there was affection in his eyes. Caduceus had watched the delicate feelings like one watches over a young sapling. It was a warmth that had burned brighter between them as the years had passed and the two of them had grown into each other. Together they were like two trees leaning on the other and becoming stronger for it. It was an love that Caduceus mirrored, though he’d accepted it much sooner than Caleb had.

 

Caleb approached him, tucked his hands behind his back as he looked down at Caduceus. It wasn’t often that he got the opportunity to feel taller than the giant-kin.

 

“What are you doing here?” Frumpkin stretched, and ambled over to his master, weaving himself between his legs and purring.

 

“Enjoying nature, I suppose.”

 

“Did you forget about your hydrangeas that need transplanting?”

 

“Oh... “ Caduceus hummed, “I did, But I’m sure they’re in no rush… How has your morning gone?”

 

“Well enough. I sent all the invitations out to our friends. We should get responses back from them soon.” Caleb stretched, back arching. Caduceus’ eyes were drawn to the sliver of skin that peaked out from under his husband’s well worn shirt. It was one of Caleb’s favorites, due to it’s fit, and the softness of the cotton. Caduceus was a fan of the little ink stains that dotted the cuffs, and the way the collar accentuated the line of Caleb’s clavicle… He looked dashing in the warm light of summer.

 

“Then you are done with work?” Caduceus asked. Caleb’s posture relaxed, boneless after the strain.

 

“...Ya, for now.”

 

Caduceus lifted his arms, beckoning. His fingers gently grasped the edge of Caleb’s shirt.

 

“Lie with me then, it’s nice.”

 

Caleb hummed, he looked thoughtful as he weighed his options. But eventually his gaze settled back down on Caduceus, meeting his eyes with a playful glint.

 

“Ya ok,” Caleb gripped Caduceus hand, his forearm, and tumbled into him. For a moment they were all elbows as Caduceus caught the falling human. 

 

Caduceus let out a grunt of pain as the air was knocked from his lungs. But he could hardly be upset by this when he had a lap full of wizard.

 

Caleb for his part seemed content to just sprawl over Caduceus, stealing his body heat and blocking his sun. Caduceus chuckled.

 

It’s nice. Just enjoying each other’s company. Caduceus could do this for hours, he thinks…  In fact, in all the time they had shared, much of it had been spent in content repose like this. Where the only thing they sought from one another was the comfort of the other man’s presence.

 

But that did not mean that urges did not strike on occasion.

 

Like this time, they usually arose slowly. Like steam rising from the ground after a summer rain. Caduceus looked up into his husband’s face, head bracketed by his arms, a curtain of grass, and the endless blue sky above. He watched the desire grow in the wizard’s eyes, barely noticeable to the untrained eye. But Caduceus recognized it, and the two of them fell into a familiar rhythm, content to let their bodies lead them where they willed. Pleasure ebbing and surging like a river, overflowing with snow melt.

  
  
  


“Shei _ se- Caduceus, Ich-”  _ Caleb breathed into Caduceus mouth, rutting down into Caduceus’ hip, Caduceus could feel his husband’s cock swell hot and heavy, pressing into his gut from behind the confines of his breaches. The wizard’s movements were guided by one steady paw, gripping his backside. Caleb’s fingers scrabbled in the dirt. 

 

“Can I-?”

 

“ _ Bitte-” _ Caleb shuddered, and Caduceus reached down to unlace the wizard’s pants. Reached for the length that bounced free, and Caleb whined. His whole body shuddered and his hips bucked in Caduceus’ grip. They chased each other’s lips for a time, Caleb the more clumsy of the two, tongues slipping over teeth, sliding over the roof of Caduceus’ mouth. The firbolg shivered, and his fingered moved to slide into the cleft of Caleb’s ass, gently caressing the sensitive flesh. 

 

Caleb pressed his thigh into the space between Caduceus’ legs, grinding. The desperation of their moans climbed in tandem - Until Caduceus’ fingers pressed against Caleb’s asshole and some last shred of restraint in him snapped.

 

“O _ hhh- _ fuck.  _ Sheise-  _ are we doing this?” Caleb breaks away, breathing heavy. He sat back to scramble out of his pants, briefly getting tangled as he tried to free his legs.

 

“I- We are now,” Caduceus sat up, helping Caleb out where he could. “What do you…?”

 

“Fuck me please.  _ I want you.”  _ Caleb pulled Caduceus’ pants open, and shifted down his body so that he could properly straddle him. 

 

_ “Oh, yeah? okay, yes. How-”  _ Caduceus’ cock stiffened at the thought. Out here? In the open? Sure no one was around for miles, and the grass was tall enough that no one would see anything important. But...

 

_ “Just Lay back- I- let me-”  _ Caleb pushed Caduceus back into the earth, and the firbolg went easily, and he watched his husband, golden and copper in the sunlight, rise up to his knees and cast a spell that made his palm drip something sweet smelling and oily. Caduceus watched him reach back behind himself, and... God his face, was he fingering himself? Caduceus’ reached towards him.

 

“Can I touch you?” Caduceus begged, hands shaking. When Caleb’s only response was to bite his lip and nod, his fingers pressed gently to his lover’s thighs, which became firmer as he watched gooseflesh spread out over human skin. Between his hands Caleb’s cock juts out, which had turned an angry red color from the friction shared between them. Caduceus watched it weep, dripping precum with each eager twitch. 

 

He kept still for a moment, watching Caleb writhe on his own probing fingers. But eventually started kneading the tense muscles of his thighs... till eventually they relaxed, bringing Caleb back down onto his haunches as a result. Their cocks aligned, barely a hair’s breadth away from each other.

 

“Come on-” One paw slid up, going gentle again as they cupped Caleb’s balls, stroking them with one thumb as Caleb let out a shaky breath and leaned forward the rest of the way.

 

“I- I- not yet. I don’t want come yet-”

 

“Already? Are you close?” Caduceus couldn’t keep the awe from his voice. Caleb nodded again, overcome. His hair was coming loose from the short ponytail he kept it in for work. In spite of himself the wizard started grinding down into Caduceus’ the feel of the other man’s cock over there own sinfully smooth, scorching.

 

Caduceus groaned through a loose lipped smile. His thumb stroked Caleb slowly between coarse hair and the silken base of his shaft. The organ pulsed under his hand and Caduceus wondered how far he could push the wizard before he really reached his limit.

 

“Cah  _ ahhh-duceus-!  _ ” Caleb flushed deeply, his eyes squeezing shut. His hips rocked forward, stuttering.

 

“Just a little further, I know you can do it.” Caduceus barely got out, his voice shaky, as it was impossible to watch Caleb like this and not be affected. His hand shifted upwards, enveloping both their cocks in one large mitt. Caleb could barely get a moan out before Caduceus fingers began skillfully, slowly pulling him off.

 

It wasn’t for long, Caduceus recognized the progressively broken sounds his husband was making and knew his husband’s limits. Caleb grabbed at Caduceus, his thighs pressed tight against his hips, and the firbolg did his best to be an anchor while he tore Caleb from his moors.

 

“ _ Good _ \- you’re  _ doing so well- _ ” Caduceus soothed, barely audible over the sound heavy breathing.

 

“I- ich- I kahhnn  _ ni-icht- iihh- Cahh- nhh- hmn--” _

 

Caleb’s voice went brittle, light, his mouth slack as his orgasm broke over him- Except Caduceus’ hand moved away, putting a gentle pressure on the base of Caleb’s tensing member.

 

“Hh- ffFUCK-  _ fuck-  Caduc _ eus- god- sheise…” Caleb groaned, Still panting heavily from his perch atop Caduceus. His orgasm pushed out of reach for now.

 

“...Good?”

 

“I… Ya, that…  _ fantastisch... _  Fuck you though.” Caleb said between deep breaths, a thread of frustration emerging from his usually well-maintained composure. The wizard reached up and threaded his clean hand through his hair, mussing it up even further.

 

“I’m sure we’ll get there.” Caduceus grinned. The smile Caleb returned it with turned slowly wicked.

 

“You  _ arshloch-”  _ Caleb laughed, and grabbed at caduceus hands, lifting them away to expose his ticklish sides.

 

“ _ No-!”  _

 

The two of them tumbled, playing beneath the tall grass, making a mess of themselves in one way, and then in others as desire returned. Caduceus lay back, pressed into the cool soft loam, body entwined with Caleb’s. 

 

They met at one single burning juncture. Caduceus, who took and gave pleasure in equal measure, while Caleb rose and fell above him like a tide, dry grass wreathing them like bride’s veil. This, this was good… and meant to be. Together, amongst nature, taking comfort in each other both body and mind. Just two old trees leaning on each other because their boughs are so heavy with fruit.

 

Summer was a time for harvest, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy themselves all the same.


End file.
